<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SCP9999 RANDALL BOGGS by TOMNICE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859587">SCP9999 RANDALL BOGGS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOMNICE/pseuds/TOMNICE'>TOMNICE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsters Inc. (Movies), SCP Foundation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Depression, Gen, SCP Article, SCP File, Sad, Suicidal Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:01:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOMNICE/pseuds/TOMNICE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to Randall Boggs? Well, if you played 'Kingdom Hearts 3' and read 'Monsters Inc Laugh Factory' then that question is already answered for you. But what if the SCP Foundation found him? Let's find out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SCP9999 RANDALL BOGGS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this is my first post here. This idea just popped into my head. You can criticize how to improve it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Item #:</strong> SCP-9999</p>
<p><strong>Object Class:</strong> Euclid</p>
<p><strong>Special Containment Procedures:</strong> SCP-9999 is to be kept in a standard apartment chamber with at least a bedroom and bathroom at site-███, subject must be fed three (3) meals of meat a day consisting 3067 calories, any level clearance may interview SCP-9999 if the entity consents. Personnel may acompany SCP-9999 if the entity requests. Due to its violent nature, a bulletproof glass wall must be inbetween personnel and the entity.</p>
<p><strong>Description:</strong> SCP-9999 is a male 144 inches long reptilian weighting 275 pounds and has four (4) legs and arms each having three fingers with suckers and a pair of chameleon-like eyes and is able to change its skin invisble, different patterns and colors. SCP-9999 is capable to understand and speak perfect English and it identifies itself as 'Randall Boggs'. SCP-9999 is mostly hostile towards the staff.</p>
<p><strong>Addendum:</strong> At first reseachers thaught SCP-9999 controls chromatophores to change its skin but later discovered it can be truely invisble due its shadow not appearing while being invisible. It is hypothesised the entity can control light on its skin through anomalous means.</p>
<p><strong>Discovery:</strong> SCP-9999 has been discovered at the site of █████████ in a caravan by a family stating it were an alligator. It got the Foundation's attention after reports saying it can talk and become 'invisible'. All witnesses have been given amnestics.</p>
<p>Interview log SCP-9999 (██/██/20██)<br/><strong>Interviewed:</strong> SCP-9999<br/><strong>Interviewer:</strong> Doctor [REDACTED]<br/><strong>&lt;BEGIN LOG&gt;</strong><br/><strong>Doctor [REDACTED]:</strong> Hello, SCP-9999.<br/><em>(SCP-9999 is invisible and silent)</em><br/><strong>Doctor [REDACTED]:</strong> We know you are here, we can see you with our thermal cameras.<br/><strong>SCP-9999:</strong> I am not telling you anything.<br/><strong>Doctor [REDACTED]:</strong> Is that so? Where do you come from?<br/><strong>SCP-9999:</strong> You could not understand anyway.<br/><strong>Doctor [REDACTED]:</strong> What were you doing in that caravan?<br/><strong>SCP-9999:</strong> Can you just leave me alone? I was forced!<br/><strong>Doctor [REDACTED]:</strong> Forced? By who?<br/><strong>SCP-9999:</strong> <em>(long silence)</em> Is this what happening to all the banished monsters?<br/><strong>Doctor [REDACTED]:</strong> Banished? Explain yourself!<br/><strong>SCP-9999:</strong> <em>(silence)</em><br/><strong>Doctor [REDACTED]:</strong> Alright, we are not going anywhere with this.<br/><strong>&lt;END LOG&gt;</strong></p>
<p>Interview log SCP-9999 (██/██/20██)<br/><strong>Interviewed:</strong> SCP-9999<br/><strong>Interviewer:</strong> Doctor [REDACTED]<br/><strong>Note:</strong> The night before the following interview staff heard crying and sobs from the entity which is the reason why Doctor [REDACTED] requested another interview.<br/><strong>&lt;BEGIN LOG&gt;</strong><br/><strong>Doctor [REDACTED]:</strong> Hello again, SCP-9999.<br/><em>(SCP-9999 is invisible and silent)</em><br/><strong>Doctor [REDACTED]:</strong> We heard you crying last night, 9999. Is anything wrong?<br/><strong>SCP-9999:</strong> <em>(bursts out angrily)</em> Oh i dunno, maybe i am being caged like some kind of animal?!<br/><strong>Doctor [REDACTED]:</strong> Now now, We do not want any trouble. We are only trying to understand you, if you speak up about yourself then maybe we can help-<br/><strong>SCP-9999:</strong> Yeah right. Like anyone could help me. But it is not like i do not deserve all this punishment anyway.<br/><strong>Doctor [REDACTED]:</strong> Why do you think that?<br/><strong>SCP-9999:</strong> <em>(visible for once and lying on the floor)</em> I have many regrets. I have done stuff it cannot be undone. <em>(tears start to come from his eyes)</em> I batrayed my only friend, if i could meet him again i would apologize.<br/><strong>Doctor [REDACTED]:</strong> If we are not able to help you then you can talk about it. People often feel better only if they talk about their matters to someone.<br/><strong>SCP-9999:</strong> Whatever. You can just kill me now. It does not matter. <em>(becomes invisible)</em><br/><strong>&lt;END LOG&gt;</strong></p>
<p><strong>Doctor [REDACTED]'s note:</strong> If you ask me, he is depressed. He does not eat, we have to force him to do it and that is not easy and spends most of his days just lying on the floor and just staring and often we can hear him whispering about suicide. Tests show his psychology seems to be similar to humans most of the time. If we only knew how to break him to speak...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Randall seems to be redeemed in some videogames taking after the events 'Monsters Inc'. So, i think that is a positive.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>